The New Hope
by isiscreator
Summary: My other crossover of warrior cats and wolf's rain let me know what you guys think


Hi my name is Envy and I am a black she-wolf. I have eyes so green they are envious and that's how I got my name. I used to live in a pack with several other wolves and I used to be leader until I was defeated in a battle.

I left with severe wounds on my neck and back. As I limped away I watched them with my green eyes. Their critical eyes staring back at me so lifelessly. They had no mercy, no love nor sympathy. I growled as I left my old territory and everybody watched me as I left with their critical eyes. I left the boundary and headed east toward the mountains I spent days traveling up the mountain but I saw no other creatures besides caribou and some elk that I hunted. I traveled down the mountain hoping to find some creatures but I ended up in a city. I hoped I could meet other wolves where I was going or at least some creatures like me. All I knew is that I was headed eastward and into a city.

I travelled a month without food. We wolves could do that because we regenerate at night with the full moon to help us heal. I had stopped in a small town. It smelled of rotten meat and sweat and bad pollution that made me wanted to puke then I looked toward to half breed dogs fighting. I realized they were half wolf and I snickered as I saw two half breeds fight for a scrap of meat. Then I started to feel Sympathy for them; so I walked up to them and they stopped fighting. They looked at me for a long time and it felt likes days had passed before I said anything but they just kept staring. Their eyes unchanging, not even blink.

"My name is eyes of envy but you could call me envy for short. And yes I am a wolf from the far forest. Up the mountain and across the Great River, through the Haunted Caves, and finally northeast of the Great Lake" I said as I looked at the black one with icy blue eyes.

"My name is Scourge. I am a pure wolf" he growled at me. I looked him over, He was much larger than me, He was jet black and his eyes were blue like a crystal in the sunlight that twinkled like sapphires. He turned his head and his eyes looked like they were a deep ocean blue.

I looked at the white one. He was half the size of Scourge and His eyes were yellowish gold. They were full of loneliness that could pierce your soul. "What is your name little one?"

"My name is Jake and yes I am a half breed." he growled angrily at me. I 'stared at him. He did have huge muscles and he seems to be smart (for a half breed that is).

I looked at them both then I got the best idea in the world. I finally knew how to get back at my old pack, by making my own and getting my revenge once and for all!

"I am looking for any animal that has part wolf or pure wolf in them to make a pack against any creature wolf, dog or human. Want to join?" they looked confused but then Scourge looked at me and smiled at me.

"I would love to but only if I can be leader" Scourge snarled

"No you can be deputy. I am leader" I snarled back at him showing my pearly white teeth.

"Fine I will be Deputy" He said with absolutely no emotion in his voice.

"My name is Jake and yes I would like to join to and I am 6 moons old"

"Old enough to be a learner" I said still snickering. He was so small so tiny and pure that I was going to rethink him joining but we would need learners in the future anyway.

"Yeah I know what a learner is and about pack life because Scourge taught me.

"Oh did he now. Well can you round me anyone wolf or half breed to join our pack" I said looking at them both. I saw a hint of anticipation in their eyes.

"Yes we could" the said together. Then I ran off to find some food in this stinky filthy town. I looked around and all I could see was humans looking at me and looking away as soon as I turned to look at them straight in the eye.

"Then get to it" they bounded off toward the dark alley. A couple of hours they came with so many half and pure blood wolf's. They could make up six wolf packs. "Come with me and you shall get a new life. No more eating disgusting food in a city with humans. No rocks being thrown at us because of what we are. There will be new rules and exception"

We howled in agreement for two straight hours then we ran West and then northwest until we came to a territory where the great leaders once shared. It was abandoned but now she shall live again in their place with honor and dignity. So I got everyone to choose their dens and make the nursery and I got everything sorted out.

I padded into my den quietly. Everyone is settled and knows their roles and the fighter's code. I curl up in a heap of very soft moss and lay down to think of what I have done already and what needs to be done in the future. Everything is going to plan and I got most of these strays a home and when they realize that nothing can beat fresh meat and can't wait for the battle to begin. I know that the other packs will try and find us and kick us out but we will stand and fight and we will show what we can do. No one will run away it's not our nature to. We stick to our pack and fight as one. I will need my pack with me when I go to where the silver touches the Great Lakes tail and go into the dark cave and seek the light and then I am to get my twelve lives and say why I had created. This new pack. The advice from the ancient ones will help me through all my troubles. They will help me for my mother and father are already up there. The ancient ones are from the ancestor pack. It is like heaven but for all the creatures of the world to come and make peace and give leaders their twelve lives and give advice for the ones that will have a good destiny and will possibly save the world. Only certain animals can talk to certain Sprit leaders. Like foxes have to go to a different place and talk with their fox ancestors and horses go to the plains and look up at the stars and the whispers from the trees that hide them from two-legs give them advice to where they should wander for the next day and who shall be the new leader. We wolves go to a certain place at a certain time. I guess I should explain that to you. I have to go the night which changes the land of ice and snow to green and lush, the spring Equinox. If I get there after everything has changed then I cannot be leader. I suddenly looked up and saw the full moon rising above our camp. It was a beautiful sight and a rare one at that. Only a few get to see it but I am looking straight at it. As I was staring at it I felt really drowsy and could hardly keep my eyes open. The ancestors are telling me to sleep. Tomorrow is another day and we need to start heading to where we need to go before The Spring Equinox. It suddenly became impossible to stay awake any longer and so I fell asleep.

I woke up in an unfamiliar place. Where was I? How did I get here? I was in the fighter den along with all the other fighters. Scourge smiled down at me as i leaned into his side. I looked up at him and licked his face and lay down. Scourge watched me for several seconds. I closed my eyes in content. "You should sleep in your den Envy" He said worried.

"I am fine Scourge trust me." As I got up my legs gave out on me. "I am just so tired." Scourge lifted me and flipped me onto his back and he ran to my den and laid me down then he dashed out. He brought me to my den and flipped my on to my stomach on the hard floor and looked at me with contempt. So what are we doing? Wait I think I know. Don't tell me I mean it. We have to take a short journey to get you your twelve lives am I right? He said with his deep seductive voice. He stared right at me with those eyes that took my breath away. I saw this black ripple about him and that was his aura. I saw his big majestic black as night wings that are invisible to those who do not believe that such powers exist. I thought it made him look amazing and beautiful. I stopped starring at his body and looked up to meet his eyes and he looked at me too. We held our gaze. He walked slowly to me and licked me face. When you get your lives we shall get our human forms and we can love. Love for eternal life. We shall live forever as you as our leader. I want you to stand by my side as my mate will you accept? I stared at him as my eyes grew wide.

Yes I accept my love and to the thing we were just talking about yes you are right, right as all ways. I barked happily. I stared at him for so long I thought he would look away but the funny thing is, is that he didn't, he didn't even blink, not once. I think we should go on the long journey now go tell the healer to get some traveling herbs for the long journey ahead and also get RazorClaw to get all our pack members ready and prepared and get him to tell of the world which we have not yet entered together before I said very demanding and leader-like

I will Envy. What about the mothers who are expecting their pups soon? Should they stay or should they go with us on our journey? He asked questionably and cocking his head to one side.

They need to come with us if we get attacked and there is no one here to protect them from then they will surely die. If they come with us then there is a chance they will still being alive when they come I explained.

Alright then I shall go to the healers den and tell her to make some travelling herbs for all of us and that she needs to come with us as well. He barked and ran off toward the healers den.

I looked around and everything was quiet and then I looked towards the sky, that beautiful blood red sky. I jumped up on to the high stone and howled a high piercing howl and everyone stopped what they were doing and came out and sat below the high stone. I have a message to tell you that I think you already know I looked at everyone and they nodded and I explained why we had to go and that everyone had to go with us.

After we got our travelling herbs we left camp on our perilous journey. We went to the east, went to the west. The wind was howling and screeching. The road was rocky and the weather was hard. The icy cold wind pierced our souls and chilled us to the bone. We talked to our fathers and teachers about how we will survive. We got our strength and we kept sane and we prayed to our ancesters to keep us sane and they did. When we saw powerful creatures and they tried to kill us we fought back. We fought against unknown wolves, bears and a lot more. As we came to the Great Lake and I looked around and as the moon shed its beautiful silver light over the tail of the Great Lake

There behind the Great tail of the lake we shall go behind it into the cave quickly we must move fast before the light goes away and we will never be what we must and we need to become immortal with our twelve lives.

(need help creating more of this story)


End file.
